Amed Masuul
'Amed Masuul del Savaar' was the first and only self-appointed king of Masuulia. Biography Beginning as a prince of the New Savaari Empire and the son of last Emperor, he had been responsible for uniting the nations of the sparsely-populated Sabaarè continent for the purpose of an organized defense against the Meta n'Morta during the War of Humanity. His older brother, Ajhayd, had been in Nuyokel before the invasion, attempting to apologize for their father's misbehavior during the Rape of Sau-eongah and defuse the anger the Federate and presidents were feeling towards humanity as a whole. The Implementer Executive had been trying to quell the violence caused by the Savaari Empire and acquire farming and timber rights to what would become Centralsylvania, but many of the quieter techniques he put forth failed. Fed up with the failure, the Federate stripped the Implementer of his rank and declared his intention to take the lands by force. Ajhayd pleaded him not to go the course of war, but the President of Kexl looked down from his seat in disgust and famously said: "The Federate was not talking about war. A war is a chivalrous conflict between two sovereign states. It is something that, while it is civilized, we will avoid it when we can. What the Federate declares, and what my fellow southern Presidents strongly favor, is a clearing of the hive before we pick out the larvae. Putting it without metaphor, we will clean the Sabaarè continent of humans before we appropriate the land in a way only the Meta n'Goro can understand." A week later, the Emperor of Savaar learned of the mobilization of the "Meta n'Morta" (a huge contingent of yonmeld-powered barbarians with a strict anti-humanity conditioning), and that his son, Ajhayd, had been killed by guards in the Nuyokel Parliament Building. While Amed had been dismayed by his brother's death, the Emperor accused Ajhayd of foolishly inflaming the Winterronan. Amed rebuked him, and left Savaar City with his household soldiers to Sauro Bey, where he took command of the Sau-jenta (Sauro's old army). He meant to use the force to repel the Meta n'Morta as they landed, but even as they left, a refugee from Pylon told them that he saw Morrock burning from the mountain he lived on, and that "ogres" were killing everyone with machine guns. At this, Masuul sent the refugee back, with guards and a some transportation, to get everyone in Pylon to flee eastward as quickly as they could. Much of that guard, along with some Pylonese, stayed in Pylon to defend the land (they were all killed, but their presence most likely slowed the eastward march of the enemy). Meanwhile, Masuul had already moved onto Cote and left a blockade in Sauro. Wherever he moved, he left a double-line of patrols breaking the advance of the Meta n'Morta as he united the many nations of Sabaarè with the news of the coming horror. Eventually, the Meta n'Morta lost heart (and, in a few cases, their anti-humanity conditioning either wore off or backfired), and Winterronan was split about the expenditures of the war. The forces surrendered and withdrew, and Masuul gathered representatives of the nations for the Liopolwe Conventions in Centralsylvania. Shortly afterward, Sauro, Savaar, Cote, Centralsylvania, Beskonjo, and Djobot recognized Masuul's authority and formed the new empire of Masuulia (a name which Masuul himself disliked very much). From there, he formed the Core Offices of the King, chief among those being the Mazuu-Tia (named after the old royal house guard), and governed them based on the Mazuuni Bejongo. He also had a hand in Burditon's peace with Boshon, and was often blamed for Boshon's continued existence.